Last Christmas
by drreidsbabe
Summary: This christmas is better. Again a fictional story about Matthew Gray Gubler


**Now and Then Part Two**

**Then:**

The next morning Marie woke up to an empty bed, Matthew was nowhere to be seen. But he had left a note on her pillow, she picked it up and read what was written on the peace of paper.

Dear Marie.

You were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry for leaving like this, but you know what it's like. I know I should of told you.

Still I love you.

Always and forever.

Matthew xxxxxx

Marie just sat there not knowing what to say to what she was reading all she could feel was used.

Marie signed to herself, knowing that would be the last time she would ever see him, in a long time.

Soon after that night Marie went back to school to finish the last bit of school.

Marie was told by her best mate Charly that Matthew was doing well for himself. He was modelling and had finished college. Marie was pleased for him. She did however keep a secret to herself and that secret was that she was pregnant with Matthew's child. Her mate however went to a different school. Marie hid her pregnancey from her classmates and even her best mate. Not after she finished Marie moved away. Taking the secret with her.

**Now:**

Marie and Abbie got off the bus, the place where she was happened to be very busy so she put took hold of Abbie's hand and they both walked to where Marie needed to go. As she got to the place she stopped and looked at the person.

"MARIE".Her friend said. Running towards Marie.

"Hi there Charly". Marie said to her bestmate as the girl stood there hugging each other.

"It's good to see you". Charly said.

"You too". Marie said.

"Mummy, who is this"? The little girl asked.

"Oh sorry hun". Marie said to her daughter.

"This is Charly". "Charly meet my daughter Abbie". Marie said.

"**Your daughter"!** Charly said in a shock tone.

"Hello Abbie, it's nice to meet you". Charly said giving Abbie a smile.

"You too". Abbie said smiling back.

Marie and charly looked at each other. She saw Charly looking at Abbie. Marie could tell that her best mate knew who the father was, Marie didn't say anything about it.

Once they were all inside Marie got things unpacked and put away the same with Abbie's things. They had a few things. Marie was tired, but Abbie wasn't Marie watched her daughter. As Charly came and sat down beside her.

"So, does Matthew know"? Charly said.

"No, he was gone by the time I found out I was pregnant". Marie said.

"Didn't you even think about telling him"? Charly said. looking at her.

" Charly ". "I left tons of messages and phone calls". "He never even answered them". Marie said.

As she got up and walked into the kitchen. And then came back.

"So you just gave up"? Charly asked as Marie sat back down on the sofa.

"Basically"."Yes". Marie said.

"We were both young at the time and I didn't think he could handle being a father and plus doing what he wanted to do and that was go to college and make a life for himself". Marie said.

"You so know that once he finds out, he is going to blow his top". Charly said in a very serious tone

"I don't think he would even care". Marie said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that". Charly said, looking straight at Marie.

"When are you planning on telling him then"? Charly said.

"When I'm ready to and not a moment sooner". "Anyway He's really busy at the moment, what with the show and loads of other things I hear is going on for him"? Marie said.

"Yes, he is busy with the show". "But he does get time off and I'm sure once he finds out then he will make sure he spends time with her". Charly said.

"Anyway I forgot to tell you something". Charly said.

"And what would that be"? Marie said.

"Well he's been out of the area for a few weeks, but he is back tomorrow". Charly said.

"And your telling me this because"? Marie said.

"Because he lives 5 minutes away, so he is bond to see you sooner or later". Charly said.

Marie just looked at her mate. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't hoping to bump into him at all.

Marie never said what she was thinking a word. Marie had a lot of things running around her head. Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea.

Charly had a lovely place, Marie just couldn't believe it was five minutes away from Matthew, she was in deep thought. When came into the room.

"Mummy, what's the matter"? Abbie asked.

She looked at her daughter.

"Nothink darling". "Mummy is fine". Marie said.

Marie watched her eat the sandwich she had made her, then Abbie went off again to play with her toys.

Charly looked at Abbie.

"She looks so much like him Marie". Charly said.

"I know". Marie said.

Abbie had long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Everything she did, was Matthew. She was a double of him. Lucky no one knew at all who the father was. Abbie knew how to get things she wanted. She was funny just like her father.

That night Marie went to bed thinking how she was going to explain to Matthew when it came to Abbie. And how would his family react and his new costars. She had never meet them, but she knew who they were. But she knew Matthew hadn't told them about her. As the interviews he gave he never said her name once. It was like out of sight out of mind.

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
